


A Cold Gray Sky

by LifeinConfusion



Series: Kihyungwon Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Hurt No Comfort, Hyungki, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kihyungwon, M/M, Sad, Sad Christmas, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinConfusion/pseuds/LifeinConfusion
Summary: Some would say today was a beautiful day. Everything was covered in snow, everywhere you looked decorations for Christmas were up. It should have been a good happy day. But all Hyungwon saw was gray and dull.





	A Cold Gray Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kihyungwon Bingo.  
> Prompt: Last Kiss

Hyungwon looked up at the cold gray sky and the white specks falling from it. Some would say today was a beautiful day. Everything was covered in snow, everywhere you looked decorations for Christmas were up. It should have been a good happy day. But all Hyungwon saw was gray and dull. He couldn't find even the slightest bit of cheer as he walked down the street back to his house. He didn't feel the warm atmosphere around him, people sing, children laughing. He couldn't smell the delicious scent of fresh packed sweets flowing out of shops and homes all around. He couldn't see the joy all around him.

No, all Hyungwon knew at that moment was the cold gray sky. 

Walking up to his apartment he slowly unlocked the door and stepped in, he kept his head down, dreading what he would see when he looked up. He slipped out of his shoes and shrugged off his coat, simple letting it fall to the ground. 

No one to remind him to properly hang it up. 

Still unable to lift his head, to accept the reality of the emptiness, Hyungwon made his way to the bedroom. He stopped just as he was going to turn the handle. He closed his eyes and bite down on his tongue hard before he took a step back from the door and crumbled to the ground. He wasn’t ready to open that door. He wasn't ready to be in the place. Not when this place was no longer his home. Yes it was still his apartment, he still owned it but the one thing that truly made it a home, his home, was gone. It was gone and it would never return. 

Hyungwon curled up on the floor in the empty hallway, outside of the empty bedroom, in an empty apartment. His body shook with the sobs he was holding in because if he let them out it would make it all real. It he accepted the pain then it wasn’t a dream and Hyungwon desperately needed for it to be a dream. 

Hours later after the sun had set and then rose again. Hyungwon was still laying on the floor, in a hallway that was not empty but filled with pictures, memories, outside of a bedroom that had lovely furniture and even lovelier memories, in an apartment with everything one would need to live a comfortable life. Nothing had changed it was still the same place as before.

Slowly Hyungwon sat up he had stopped shaking long before, but the lump in his chest had not let up even slightly. He stood up looking one more time at the door of the room he hadn't been able to bring himself to open before he turned and welt to the bathroom instead. Even if nothing else he could at least take a shower. 

After shedding his clothes he immediately stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It was cold as ice hitting Hyungwon’s skin but to him it felt no different then if it had been room temperature or even boiling hot. His mind to numb to fully even comprehend what was going on. Minutes or it could have been hours passed while Hyungwon just stood under the spray of the shower before he finally turned it off and stepped out. He looked down at his clothes from before and for a moment considered just putting them back on rather than face the room where he had spent his last moments with his home, his true home, without even knowing that what they were. 

Their last moments together.

Hyungwon took and deep breath before he finally worked up the courage and without a second thought left the bathroom and quickly entered his bedroom. 

It was just as they had left it the morning before. Almost perfect, the bookshelf perfectly organized, the bed was made though fairly wrinkled, and the drawer Hyungwon had left open after he had grabbed a single square box that fit perfectly in Hyungwon’s hand. The perfect Christmas present. 

The memory made the lump in Hyungwon's chest grow and there was nothing he could do to stop the sob that excepted him.

_ Hyungwon licked his lips has he finished dressing and slipped his hand back into his drawer pulling the small box out before he turned and looked at the other man in the room. Yoo Kihyun, the love of his life. He was standing in front of their full length mirror straightening his outfit making sure every seam was perfect. Hyungwon was shaking, from what he wasn’t sure, excitement, nerves, fear. It could have been any of them or maybe all of them. But he quickly shook himself out of it before he stepped closer the small box hidden before him.  _

_ “Ki-kihyun” Hyungwon stuttered as he got the other man’s attention. Kihyun glanced back at him  _

_ “Yes?” he asked before he noticed the serious look on Hyungwon’s face and he fully turned around. “Hyungwon? Is something wrong? Why do you look so serious?” he worried his eyebrows furrowing. Hyungwon took a deep breath and smiled at Kihyun before he started to speak. _

_ “Kihyun, we have been together for many years now….i couldn’t even for a second imagine my life without you. I know this may seem lame….doing this on Christmas eve….” he had to stop for a moment to compose himself his voice getting thick with emotion.  _

_ Kihyun himself was gaping openly at Hyungwon frozen as he tried to figure out if what he thought was happening was happening. And As Hyungwon continued slowly sinking down to one knee Kihyun’s suspicions were confirmed, a hand came up to cover his mouth as his eyes started to water.  _

_ “I’m sure you can guess by now what i am going to say but please just let me finish before you say anything.” Hyungwon quickly said as he opened the box in his hand to reveal a simple silver band with a small diamond embedded in it. “Kihyun, we have already endured for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer. You’ve seen me at my lowest and my highest and I've seen yours. Our friends have always said we bicker like an old married couple so….will you….with me...make it official….um as in….will you marry me?” he looked up at the man in front of him with an open and honest expression waiting anxiously for his answer. _

_ Kihyun stared down at Hyungwon, tears streaming down his face as he fell down to his knees and threw his arms around Hyungwon’s shoulders pulling him close.  _

_ “Yes...yes...yes yes yes yes, Hyungwon.” he whispered into his neck the tears not stopping before he pulled back and smiled the brightest smiled Hyungwon had ever seen “yes i will marry you.” he replied firmly and let out a joyful laugh as Hyungwon grabbed his hand and slid the simple ring onto Kihyun’s left hand before he was pulled into a kiss and then dragged to the bed where Kihyun didn't even think twice of the wrinkles forming in his clothes as he celebrated with Hyungwon. _

_ It was later, when Kihyun had to force himself to part for him now fiance before he was late for work. Hyungwon was still laying on his back on top of the covers Kihyun always made so neat in the morning after they got up. Kihyun had redressed himself in non wrinkled or dirtied clothes before he sat down on the side of the bed gentle running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair before he leaned down and gave Hyungwon a slow, deep kiss. Their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces, It was unhurried for the most part but over far too quickly. And then Kihyun left. _

_ And then Kihyun was gone. _

  
  


Hyungwon was crying freely now being in the room where he had spent his last moments with the love of his life, where they shared their last kiss that had ended too quickly. Where for an hour Hyungwon had been happy and engaged. And where Hyungwon had received the call and would lead to him learning of the death of his love, his home. He moved over to Kihyuns drawers pulling out some of his clothes and changed into them, they still smelt like him. As he was pulling the clothes out and putting them on something caught his attention. A rectangular box wrapped in christmas wrapping and a label that read “To: My Beloved Hyungwon. From: Yours always Kihyun” 

Hyungwon shakily picked it up and unwrapped it taking care not to rip the paper just like the man to wrapped it would do. Inside the box was a picture frame and inside of it was a picture, Kihyun and Hyungwon standing in front of a cherry blossom tree, Kihyun had used a tripod and a timer to take it. Kihyun was smiling looking at the camera but Hyungwon in the picture only had eyes for Kihyun. Hyungwon took a shaky breath before he hugged the picture gently. He then slowly moved and laid on the bed, on the opposite side then he normally would. he slipped under the covers and buried his face into the pillow forcing himself to remember the scent all around him. He needed to make sure he remembered. He needed to remember his home as he gentle whispered.

“Merry Christmas Kihyun….I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sorry about this...not really just really angst to start this bingo off lol. if you liked it please leave some kudos and a comment!


End file.
